


To Command and Obey

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...Is there a tag for romantic D/s?, Collars, Dominance, Drabble, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Master/Slave, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Sendak receives a gift.For Kinktober Day 12 - "Master/Slave"





	To Command and Obey

The collar glittered jet black against lustrous purple, and Haxus lifted a hand to brush away some stray fur, revealing the silver-plated lock at the front. It had originally come from an inventory of unclaimed items on one of the fleet’s ships - likely modified by a commander seeking to show favor to some servant, or just to be ostentatious - but he had been the one to resize it, to polish its faceted surface, and reprogram the lock to respond to his fingerprint alone. A gift that was meant for the both of them.

“How do you like it?” 

Sendak’s gold eyes gleamed, the curl of a rare smile making warmth bloom in Haxus’s chest. The deep rumble of his voice was quiet between them. “It’s very pleasing, master.”

Haxus hummed in pleasure, leaning up to press his forehead against Sendak’s brow, the well-built line of the commander’s body brushing against Haxus’s deliciously. Haxus laid a hand on his hip, if only for the joy of feeling Sendak unwrapped from all his armor. No commander would be willing to expose themselves so, let alone while wearing the mark of a slave; Haxus was the only one who got to see him like this. The only one…

“Get on the bed for me,” Haxus said. Sendak inclined his head, and obeyed, crawling up onto the sheets and laying down on his back. Haxus took another moment to admire the image of Sendak sprawled out on his bed. Some soldiers he knew enjoyed forcing obedience, even if their partner wanted it too - but that wasn’t what this game was about. It was about offering obedience, and accepting it, a smooth cycle so much more fulfilling than the one-note relationship between a commander and lieutenant. For the both of them.

He followed Sendak onto the bed, signaling Sendak to spread his legs with the mere touch of his hand to Sendak’s thighs. He moved between them, and something about Sendak’s upturned gaze told Haxus he was being admired in turn. Haxus smiled, bending down over Sendak, and he shuddered under under Haxus’s hands as they moved together in the hot, dark room.


End file.
